Back in Time
by Cortana Hansen
Summary: Scenes of Dru's life, leading from his childhood to adulthood, involving his father. And these moments were not very happy ones. - Sorry for the short summary.


**Some scenes throughout Dru's life involving his father. Hope you all like. :)**

. . .

 ** _Despicable Me: Back in Time_**

 _1968, Orlando Villain-Con…_

Eight-year old Dru squealed the second he saw Frankie Fishlips in the crowd. He ran up to the green-scaled villain excitedly. "OMG! Frankie Feeshleeps! I am your beegest fan!"

Fishlips looked down at the young boy with a glare. "Yeah, right, Blondie. Go away. I got better things to do than mingle with fresh meat." With that, the fish-man walked away.

Dru stared on after him, then looked down at his feet in disappointment. By this time, his father Robert had caught up to him.

"Dru!" Robert scolded. "I told you not to wander off!"

"Sorry, daddy," Dru apologised, not looking up at him. "I just wanted to meet heem."

"Doesn't matter," Robert snapped. "Dese are professional villains who have theengs to be doeeng- dey don't want you to waste deir time!"

Dru nodded, feeling a heavy weight in his chest. "Okay, daddy."

"And don't call me 'daddy,'" Robert snapped. "Eet makes you sound like a child."

Dru flushed with anger at this last statement. Of course he sounded like a child- he _was_ a child.

"Now come on," Robert said, grabbing Dru's hand and dragging him through the crowd. "I can't be late for my heist tonight."

Dru didn't reply. He happened to look up at that moment and saw a boy his age, a ways away, with his back to him. Apparently he was watching a scientist freeze various objects with some kind of freeze gun. But that wasn't what caught Dru's attention.

From what he could see, the young boy looked almost exactly like him, except for his raven black hair.

"Daddy- I mean Robert, who ees dat over dere?" Dru asked, pointing at the boy.

Robert stopped pulling his son and looked to where he was pointing. His eyes widened at what he saw. He immediately gripped Dru's hand tighter and pulled him away quickly.

"Robert?" Dru looked up at his father, confused.

When the strange boy was out of sight, Robert stopped tugging Dru. He turned and looked down at his son with a glare. "As far as I am concerned, dat boy wasn't dere. Got dat?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts!" Robert snapped. "No buts."

Dru nodded in disappointment as well as puzzlement. "Okay."

. . .

 _1977, Robert Gru's mansion…_

When Robert Gru answered the door, he was angered by the sight he saw. In the moonlight from outside, he made out the form of two police officers, restraining a young blonde-haired boy between them. It was Dru.

"This your son?" one of the officers asked.

"Yes," Robert replied. "He ees. What's he done dis time?"

"He broke into a candy store and attempted to eat one of the lollipops," the officer explained. "The shopkeeper, who was sleeping in the store, woke up and managed to knock him out with a pan."

"Eet's not my fault dee lollipop smelled so good!" Dru whined.

Robert let out a tired sigh. Leave it to Dru to try and eat a lollipop in the middle of a heist. A _candy_ heist, no less. "What are dee penalties?"

"Twelve months of community service, starting tomorrow morning," the officer replied. "And a payment of five hundred francs in damages."

"But I have school tomorrow!" Dru whimpered.

"Have your father take it up with the principal," the officer said, shoving Dru towards his father. "Next time you try to steal something, it's gonna big six months in the slammer."

Robert nodded, ushering Dru into the house. "Good night, officers."

The officer waved his had dismissively as he and his companion walked away. Robert slammed the door shut and turned to glare at Dru.

Dru stared back nervously. "Um… dere ees a very good explanation for dis."

"Dru… how many times?" Robert growled, crossing his arms disapprovingly. "You're not goeeng to be a villain. You're too clumsy. Careless. Eencompetent, even. You just don't have what eet takes."

Dru scowled in response. "Yeah, well… at least I tried!"

"Tried?" Robert repeated. "When eet comes to villainy, Dru, dere is no try. Dere is only do. And you haven't done anytheeng."

"I weell do sometheeng someday!" Dru replied sharply.

"Weell you now?!" Robert was practically roaring by this point. "Because a far as I can tell, your brother's had more success dan you!"

Dru's face went white at this. "Sorry… deed you just say 'brother?'"

Robert paled slightly and turned his back to his son. "No, I deedn't. Go to your room, Dru. Eet's way to past your bedtime."

"You said 'brother,'" Dru pressed. "Daddy… do I have a brother?"

"NO!" Robert whirled around, his fist striking Dru in the face. Dru fell backwards onto the floor, clutching his face in pain with one hand. Robert glowered at him, trying to swallow his rage. "Go to your room. _Now."_

Dru nodded. He stood up and walked past his father to the stairs leading to his bedroom. When he reached his bed, he flopped down into the pillow face-first and started sobbing.

. . .

 _1983, Robert's mansion…_

Dru giggled as he unlocked the back door in the dead of night. The girl standing beside him was a little more concerned.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked, looking at the tall blonde man worriedly. "What if we wake up your father?"

Dru giggled again at that as he opened the door. "Don't worry, Julie. Dee old man won't know a theeng."

"Oh, I won't, weell I?" a familiar voice asked.

Dru reached and flipped the light switch on the wall. A ways away, he saw his father sitting in a chair. And he did _not_ look happy.

Dru smiled at him sheepishly. "Uh, hi, Robert… deedn't know you were up…"

Robert raised an eyebrow. "And _I_ deedn't know you'd come back een dee meedle of dee night, breengeeng a gurl to your bed."

Dru gulped and closed his eyes, flushed with embarrassment. "You're embarrasseeng me…"

"And you're embarrasseeng me," Robert merely replied. He looked at Dru's girlfriend, Julie, and continued, "As for _you_ … you're way out of hees league. He can't even clean hees own room without my telling heem to."

"Dad!" Dru wailed. "Seriously?!"

"I think I should leave," Julie told Dru. She turned to leave, despite Dru's protests. When she slammed the door behind her, Dru turned to glare at his father.

"What?" Robert asked, as though the reason for his son's anger wasn't obvious.

"Dere goes my date!" Dru shouted. "Dat's what! Why deed you do dat?! Huh? I'm an adult! I can have a gurlfriend!"

"I just saved you from heartbreak, boy!" Robert shot back.

"You?! You 'saved' me?!" Dru shook his head. "You deedn't save me. You just made dis dee worst night of my life! I won't forget dis!" Without another word, he raced up the stair to his room and slammed the door.

Robert, still sitting in his chair, crossed his arms and muttered, "Ungrateful child…"

. . .

 _1990, Robert's mansion…_

As Robert walked into the mansion that cold night, he was immediately greeted by a very distraught Fritz. "Sir, you must talk to Dru at once."

"Why?" Robert asked, flinging his Electric Ray onto a nearby couch. "What's he done now?"

"He locked himself in the kitchen and won't come out."

Robert sighed. "Fine." He walked towards the kitchen door and knocked. "Dru, come out at once."

"No, go away!" a muffled voice replied.

"Dru, I am ordereeng you to open dis door at once!"

"I don't want you to see me like dis!"

Robert let out a growl. "Either you open dis door when I count to three, or I'll break eet down. One… two…"

The door opened slightly and a blue eye peaked out through the crack. "Please. I just want to be left alone."

Robert ignored this statement and roughly pushed the door open, sending Dru tumbling onto the floor. Robert looked around the kitchen, seeing the mess on the floor. Well, mess was an understatement. More like it was a complete disaster. _Ice cream cartons practically coated the floor._

"What een peeg's name have you been doeeng?!" Robert glared at his son, who was still on the floor.

Dru looked at his feet and struggled to find the words to reply.

"Well?"

"Eateeng a leetle ice cream, obviously," Dru finally said.

"A 'leetle?!'" Robert repeated, looking back at the disaster. "EET LOOKS LIKE A TORNADO HEET DIS ROOM!"

"I'm sorry," Dru whimpered, backing away a bit. "I deedn't mean to-"

"Oh, like heck you deedn't!" Robert shouted. "Why don't you go cry to your mummy- oh wait, dat's right! YOU DON'T HAVE ONE!"

Dru stood up quickly, angered by that last statement. "How dare you… you… you never cared about me! Never gave a single thought to my well-being… I can't believe I wanted to be just like you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" Robert glared at his son and opened his mouth to say something. But no words came out. Dru glared back expectantly. "Got notheeng to say?"

At that moment, Robert collapsed onto the floor. Dru, in a state of panic, knelt over him. "Dad! Dad!" He reached out and shook his father. No response. He ran to the telephone on the counter and dialed 911.

"Nine-one-one, what's your emergency?" a female voice asked.

"M-m-my father and I, w-w-w-we were argueeng and den he just collapsed, I don't- I don't-"

"Calm down. Where are you? The address?"

"Um- o-o-one eight f-f-four Pepper Jack Avenue, p-p-please hurry!"

. . .

 _2006, Freedonia Evil Inheritance Organisation…_

Dru walked down the hall to the office where his father's lawyer would be. The tall man halted before the door, uncertain of whether or not he wanted to do this. After a moment, he knocked.

"Come in," came a female voice.

Dru opened the door to see a dark-haired woman sitting in the chair. He really did hate that woman. Not only was she obnoxious and loud, but she was horribly ugly, with that big nose of hers. He doubted that her sister, whom he had never met, was much prettier.

"So…" Dru spoke. "Elsee Da Veencee. Been a while."

"It's _Elsie_ Da _Vinci,"_ Elsie corrected, glaring at him. "Take a seat." She gestured to the chair on the other side of the desk.

Dru, after a moment of hesitation, obeyed. "Why am I here? My father's dead. Has been for seexteen years. I don't geet why we're here to talk about heem now."

"Still as dim as a three-watt," Elsie muttered.

"I heard dat!"

Elsie sighed. "I called you here because it's time you received your inheritance."

"I already have received my eenhereetance," Dru told her, locking his fingers together and placing his hands behind his head. "Dee mansion, dee lab, dee gadgets, dee servants…"

"Yes, yes, I know about that!" Elsie replied, looking seriously annoyed. "That was the immediate inheritance. But there was something else you were supposed to inherit when you would finally be able to take care of yourself. And despite your constant naiveté… you've done just that." She opened up a drawer, grabbed something, and then flung it on the desk in front of him. It was a VCR tape. "There! There's your last inheritance!"

Dru reached forward and picked up the tape. "What ees eet?"

"Wow, you're like a lit match in a cave!" Elsie glared at him as she spoke. "It's a VCR tape, obviously."

"I know dat!" Dru himself was rather irritated by this point. "I mean… what's on eet?"

"I don't know! And I don't care. Just watch it and see. Now get outta here, I have more clients to talk to today and I'm not gonna make any money if I waste more time with you!"

. . .

 _2013, Dru's mansion…_

Dru sat on the couch in the living room, turning the tape over and over again in his hands. Seven years since he had inherited it. And he still hadn't watched it. Perhaps it was for the best. To not know what his father had to say.

"How long, Dru?"

Dru lifted his head and saw Fritz standing a ways away with a feather duster in hand. "How long for what?"

"How long until you will watch the tape?" Fritz replied as he started to dust a vase. "It's been twenty-three years, Dru. Surely you would want to know what he has to say."

"Not parteecularly." Dru tossed the tape onto the cushion beside him. "After thirty years of verbal abuse… I don't theenk he deserves my attention any longer."

"Then why do you have the tape with you right now?"

Dru shrugged, looking out a nearby window. "I dunno… does eet matter? Dee guy was a jerk anyway. Why should I hear what he has to say? For all I know, eet could just be more of dee same!"

Fritz sighed. "Is that really why you don't want to watch it? Or is it because you still blame yourself for his death? Think about it, Dru. Now if you'll excuse me, I must tend to the laundry."

Long after Fritz left, Dru was still contemplating his words. Finally he dared to look at the tape. He reached and picked it up. He got up off the couch, walked over to the VCR, and put the tape in. He switched on the TV and VCR, and looked up at the screen, trembling as though he was afraid. Which he was.

As he stared up at the screen, and the slightly grainy, yet clear image of his father. Robert was sitting comfortably on the couch in the very room Dru was in now.

 _"Dru, eef you're watching dis, den dat means I'm dead,"_ Robert spoke. _"I'm sure you're wondereeng why I made dis recording. You… should know dee truth… you have a brother."_

 ** _THE END_**

 _. . ._

 **So,hope you guys liked this...and just wondering. Should I make a series of oneshots based on Dru's childhood, maybe with some happy moments now and then between him and his father?**


End file.
